


A Break From The Cause

by WhoIsThatInsideOfMe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsThatInsideOfMe/pseuds/WhoIsThatInsideOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two favorite girls relax after a long day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there kids! As most of you can probably tell, this is my first ever work of fanfiction posted on this site. Since the series finale basically ripped my heart into pieces with SUCH enthusiasm, I have taken it upon myself to write the otp chillin like villians after a long, thankfully magicless day in their long, thankfully magicless lives. Anyways, enjoy and definitely do comment and leave kudos if you do so desire, each one means the world to me.

        Despite the weather, Homura was certain that today was one of the days she'll always enjoy the most. It was was hot, the way that the inside of kilns probably were; dry and down right _unbearable._ Then again, she wasn't one to complain in the first place. Not, at least, when her girlfriend was lying down next to her in the cool grass of the local park. Madoka had her socks rolled down to her ankles, allowing her shins to finally breathe. Homura wished she could do the same with her tights. Instead, she reaches for Madoka's hand, intertwining it with her own and laying it it her chest. 

        Moments like this, relaxed and in the presence of her favorite person, were the highlights of Homura's life. She loved lazing around even before meeting Madoka, but the experience was just all that more calming with her around to watch the clouds with. The passage of time always interested Homura, the way that it stopped for no one and never discriminated who it effected. Madoka, with her natural ability to make everything just _slow down,_  seemed to be the only exception. It was almost like the "time stops when I'm with you" love confessions that dwelled in the gossip magazines Sayaka was so obsessed with.

          "Homura," Madoka murmured.

          "Yes, Madoka?" She replied with equal softness.

     Madoka sat up from where she lay, staring into Homura's eyes with a gentle kind of inenstity that she so effortlessly weilds. Homura, sensing the possibility of what was to Madoka a  _very_ serious moment, pushed herself off of her seat in the grass, meeting Madoka's own beautiful brown eyes with equal intensity. There was a patient silence for what felt pleasantly like an eternity, just staring lovingly into each other's eyes while one of them muster the courage for what was probably about to be a life-changing revelation. If Homura had to wait for her for eternity, then she probably would. Every time.

             "Homura, I...." Madoka looked away, blushing softly while clutching tightly at their still joined hands. "Homura, I love you. I really,  _really_  love you and I just thought that you'd want to know that."

         Needless to say, Homura was shocked. Despite being the one to actually initiate the relationship, Madoka was unbelievably shy when it came to romance. To hear her state so clearly, so sincerely,  that she loved  _her_ , filled Homura with so much affection that she could have burst right then and there. Fortunately, she had a better idea that caused twice the fireworks

                 Homura leaned in slowly, savoring the moment when she saw Madoka meet her halfway. It was like home, kissing Madoka.  Like someone bundled the both of them up in a big blanket and put them in a warm place with mugs of hot tea and a sense of overall  _love._  It was their first kiss, but definitely not the last.

 


End file.
